


Can You Hear Me?

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Kolcheck, A. (6x23) After firing his gun off next to her ear, Deeks is always the caring and concerned partner as he makes sure Kensi can still hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Kolcheck, A (6x23). But hey, that doesn't make any sense though, because weren't they suppose to go to Russia right away to save the world or something like that? Ah, who even cares? I needed this to happen so here it is :)

After a long day of clearing rooms and jumping fences and close calls, all Kensi wanted was a quiet evening alone with her boyfriend. (Well, not too quiet.) Together, they both plopped down on Deeks' couch and were silent for sometime, processing the events of the day and trying to relax. But all it took was one brush of his hand on her thigh plus one heated gaze and she was in his lap, hands in his hair, teeth on his neck.

"Ouch! Hey, be gentle with me..."

She gripped the material of his shirt and covered his mouth with hers before he could fake protest anymore. She positioned her legs on either side of him, straddling his lap. She moved her hips against him, feeling him getting hard beneath her. His hands made their way up her plaid shirt, holding her securely against him as he stroked the soft skin at the small of her back. His growing excitement distracted her for just a moment and he was able to tear his lips away... but he didn't move far.

Seriously, how does he do that? That mouth of his gets him into so much trouble, grossing her out with talk about severed pinkies and inappropriate brother-sister relationships. Now he's using it to blaze a trail of fire up her throat, along her jaw and to her ear. All she could do was close her eyes and let out a breathy moan, savoring the scratch of his beard against her skin.

"So..." He whispered into her right ear, causing her to shiver. "How's your ear now?" His voice was low and raspy, making it difficult for her to draw in a much needed breath.

"It's fine." She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. "No thanks to you."

"Haha very funny. I know you appreciate my heroics. Too bad you couldn't see how badass I looked as I was saving my ladybird."

She chuckled slightly and pulled back to look him in the eyes. Her hands were slowly roaming all over his chest (like she had been wanting to do all day). "You know I do. My almost ruptured ear drum aside..." Her hands moved up, cupping his face. "I'm glad you always have my back."

Deeks smiled, honestly touched by her words. But he couldn't miss the opportunity here. He slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed. "You can count on me to always have your back..." He glanced down with a smirk. "Or your front."

She grinned in response and he continued his sensual assault on her neck. "Well..." Dammit, his voice went straight to her core. "Since you almost became deaf because of me..."

She rolled her eyes. "Deeks, it wasn't really your..."

"Shhhh..." If his shushing hadn't worked at quieting her, then certainly running his tongue along the shell of her ear would have done the trick. She seemed to lose all control of herself, unable to do anything except continuing to grind against him. "I think the least I can do for you is make sure you can still hear."

"That... sounds like... okay..." The part of her brain that formed words into sentences was shutting down and turning into mush.

"Can you hear me when I say..." He moved his hands off of her ass, causing her a moment of disappointment. That is, until he started to undo the buttons of her shirt, one right after another until it hung open. "Your tits are spectacular." He brushed against the cotton of her bra, gently running his fingers over her hardening nipples. She struggled for breath, both exhilarated by his touch and frustrated that it wasn't enough. "Can you hear that?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but she could hear him perfectly. And she wanted more. "I don't know..." She sighed. "You better try again..."

"I said... your tits are spectacular." He was fully massaging them now, while keeping his mouth close to her ear. "Too bad the guard didn't get to see them. That would have made his day."

She would have shook her head and called him an idiot, but she was too distracted by his touch and sultry voice. He had finally pushed her shirt off her shoulders and unhooked her bra. With all of that out of the way, he was able to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to whimper. "Do I need to continue?"

"Yes... more..."

"Okay..." He chuckled as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. The metallic sound shot right through her and she burned with anticipation. "Can you hear me say... that I've wanted to get in your pants all fucking day? That I wanted to feel how wet you are because of me?" She panted as he reached into her panties and grazed her center.

"Can you hear me say how much self control it takes to not bend you over every surface we come across and fuck you until you scream my name?"

"Deeks..." She nearly choked when he inserted a finger into her.

"How I want to go down on you and bury my face in your pussy... how I need to taste you and smell you and hear you come over and over..." He continued to tease her, stroking her heat, driving her insane.

"Deeks..." His name escaped her mouth as a whimper and she didn't care one bit how desperate she sounded.

"Can you hear me..."

"Yes!" She blurted out, louder than she intended. "I can. I can hear you." She stood up and grabbed his shirt, taking him along with her. His hand was still between her legs as she pulled him in the direction of his bedroom.

"So we're done?"

"Nope." She whispered against his lips. "We're just getting started."


End file.
